warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shas'o'Kais/Necron Pages: To Do List
List of Necron pages that need to be/have been revamped/created. Note that bullet points with links are generally finished pages: *Necrons *Necron Overlord *Necron Lord *Nemesor *Necron Destroyer Lord *Cryptek *Necron Warrior *Immortal *Lychguard **Charnel Lychguard (see main Lychguard page) *Deathmark *Flayed One *Triarch Praetorian *Triarch Stalker *Tomb Blade *Necron Destroyer *Canoptek Wraith *Canoptek Scarab **Bloodswarm Nanoscarabs (see to main scarab page) **Mindshackle Scarabs (see to main scarab page) **Flensing Scarabs (see main scarab page) **Charnel Scarabs (see to main scarab page) **Sepulchral Scarabs (see to main scarab page) *Canoptek Spyder *Monolith *Doomsday Monolith *Megalith *Doomsday Ark *Annihilation Barge *Doom Scythe *Night Scythe *Catacomb Command Barge *Ghost Ark *Gauss Pylon *Necron Wargear (main page) **Gauss Weapons **Gauss Flayer **Gauss Blaster **Gauss Cannon **Heavy Gauss Cannon **Gauss Flux Arc **Gauss Annihilator **Gauss Obliterator **Staff of Light **Warscythe **Chronometron **Disruption Field **Gaze of Flame **Lightning Field **Nightmare Shroud **Phase Shifter ***Dimensional Destabilisation Matrix (see main Phase Shifter page) **Phylactery **Resurrection Orb **Veil of Darkness **Dispersion Shield **Synaptic Disintegrator **Rod of Covenant **Heat Ray **Shadowloom **Nebuloscope **Shield Vanes **Fabricator Claw Array **Gloom Prism **Doomsday Cannon **Death Ray **Gauntlet of Fire **Gravity Displacement Pack **Hyperphase Sword **Particle Weapons **Particle Caster **Particle Beamer **Particle Shredder **Particle Whip **Quantum Shielding **Sempiternal Weave **Tachyon Arrow **Tesla Weapons **Tesla Carbine **Tesla Cannon **Tesla Destructor **Tesla Sphere **Tesseract Labyrinth **Transdimensional Beamer **Voidblade **Abyssal Staff **Eldritch Lance **Solar Pulse **Aeonstave **Timesplinter Cloak **Ether Crystal **Voltaic Staff **Harp of Dissonance **Seismic Crucible **Tremorstave **Staff of the Destroyer **Staff of Tomorrow **Temporal Snares **Empathic Obliterator **Ghostwalk Mantle **Euclidean Mindphase **Death Sphere **Tesseract Singularity Chamber **Cutting Beam **Eternity Gate **Exile Cannon **Gauss Exterminator **Heat Cannon **Focussed Death Ray **Obsidax **Teleportation Matrix **Null Field Matrix **Sepulchre **Lightning Arc **Star Pulse Generator **Portal **Gravity Pulse **Annihilator Beam **Supreme Shield Matrix **Gauss Bisector Field **Shadow Ankh **Rod of Night *Night Shroud (Bomber) *Tesseract Ark *Canoptek Acanthrite *Canoptek Tomb Stalker *Canoptek Tomb Sentinel *Sentry Pylon *Tomb Citadel *Necron Pariah *Tesseract Vault *Obelisk *Necron Special Characters **Szarekh, the Silent King **Imotekh the Stormlord **Illuminor Szeras **Orikan the Diviner **Trazyn the Infinite **Nemesor Zahndrekh **Vargard Obyron **Anrakyr the Traveller **Toholk the Blinded **Maktlan Kutlakh - The World Killer **Rakszan **Thaszar the Invincible **Zarathusa the Ineffable *List extension forthcoming... (need to add guys from Deathwatch/Dark Heresy material) *Necron Fleet Ships **''Cairn''-class Tomb Ship **''Scythe''-class Harvest Ship **''Shroud''-class Light Cruiser **''Jackal''-class Raider **''Dirge''-class Raider *Dolmen Gate *Necrodermis More to come.... eventually.... *Shield of Baal events addition to notable campaigns. *Fluff Stuff **Historical Events ***Orphean War ***Sanctuary 101 Incident ***Fall of Damnos (Damnos Incident, other random names) ***War in Heaven (Necron) ***Siege of Somonor ***Conquest of Uttu Prime ***Battle of Fordris ***Battle of Carrion Deep ***Gehenna Campaign ***lots more to come... **Necron Dynasty (main page) ***Atun Dynasty ***Oroskh Dynasty ***Maynarkh Dynasty ***Sautekh Dynasty ***Charnovokh Dynasty ***Nekthyst Dynasty ***Ogdobekdh Dynasty ***Oruscar Dynasty ***Nihilakh Dynasty ***Khansu Dynasty ***Maynarkh Dynasty ***Mephrit Dynasty ***List extension forthcoming... **Triarch **C'tan ***Night Bringer (need to find full name later) ***Deceiver (need to find full name later) ***Llandu'gor, the Flayer ***Other C'tan mentioned in passing.... More to come (?) **Royal Court (not sure if page needed) **Tomb World (main page) ***Mandragora the Golden ***Gheden, Planet of Shadow ***Thanatos and the Celestial Orrery (two separate pages?) ***Bone Kingdon of Drazak ***Trantis, the Raider's Moon ***Sarkon and the Empire of the Severed (Two separate pages?) ***Zapennec, the Reaveworld ***Moebius, the Twisted Catacomb ***Stasis Docks of Seidon ***Trakonn of Ten Thousand Spires ***Blood Vats of Zantragora ***Solemnace ***Random obscure ones in 5th ed timeline...More to come (?) *Cadian Pylon More to come from Deathwatch/Dark heresy books/Necron Codex (3rd Ed) Category:Blog posts